Zipplis Lost Desert Story
by Voiletwis
Summary: This is Zipplis story that he is telling. It goes back and forth of past and prasent. (Complete)


**Zipplis Lost Desert Story**

A yellow ruki was walking in his newly built room. His name is Zipplis and is new to the family. There wasn't much in the room, but the main furniture for a bedroom is there. He went to a pine finish table and sat down on a rolling chair. He got out an electric notebook and a basic pen. Zipplis open it to the first page. He taps the basic pen on his chin to see if he can remember his life with his older sister and brother. Landstar the Anubis came up to him and nuzzles next to him. He pats him on the head and he place the basic pen on the page and start writing about them.

My parents died when I was a baby, so my sister and brother raise me. We took care of each other. They like to stay close to our home, but of me I love to explore the dunes. She told me that if I stray from home the humans would take me and make me in to slaves. I didn't believe her, so I leave the house after my work to explore. Because of my exploring I mat Voiletwis and her family.

Zipplis stop when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. The door open and Voiletwis came in with three other petpets. "Zip, do you want to come shopping with us?" She asked. Zipplis shook his head no. "Okay, there's some food on the table down stairs if you are hungry. We'll be back." She closes the door. Voiletwis call him Zip like his brother did. He was about to write more when he looks at his fresh bamboo bed and saw the three petpets on it. One of them was a feepit name Kuriboh, she belong to Sorcererwing a blue zafara. Next to Kuriboh is a spyder name Waboku, he's belong to Batty a blue korbat. The third one is a melton name Chimera, she belong to Phoenixwiz a green gelert. "Okay Waboku remember no webbing in this room." Landstar look at the spyder and land back down. "Where did I left off." He looks back at what he wrote and nodded. "I'll start few hours before the sandstorm start." He said and starts writing again.

It was a hot day and I was getting a bucket of water from the well we had. It was hard work caring the bucket to and from the well. Sometime I trip when caring it, but he still makes me do it. It's that or weeding the garden. I was thinking what area to explore when I trip on a rock and fling the bucket out of my hands. When I dire to look up I saw the bucket on my brother head. "Zip, when I ask for water I didn't mean it on my head." He said. My brother was a blue ruki. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attain." He took the bucket off and hand it backs to me. "Get some more water for the garden." I was leaving when my sister came up to my brother. She was a red ruki and by some of the other rukis she was also pretty. I gag on that. When I came back I heard them talking. "It's true. One of the rukis told me. A group of humans saw a ruki that were at Sakhmet City yesterday. They talk about stuff and one of the human took this ruki in." My sister said. "We left the humans alone with the other pets, but I thought that they didn't want us in a family. Now we could be with them."

"Don't tell Zip. I know that he doesn't like it here and that he will go at a chance. But he is still to young and we need him here. If he should go he should have a nice family, not the ones we hear about."

"Yes, he sure have a nice family." My brother said, "But like you said he is to young and we still need him around the house."

My sister went back in the house and I came out and gave him the bucket. "Do you need me for anything else?" I asked. "No you're done." I ran to get my hasee backpack and few other things. As I ran out I could here my brother saying something to me, but just I ran.

I came to a spot that I stop explore from yesterday. I thought they don't like the humans and because of that I went to Sakhmet City one day when they told me not to. I saw humans there and they were nice to the pets. I came out of my thought when it was started to get windy, but I never thought much about it. I came up to a huge dune. I was looking down when a strong gust of wind hit me and knocks me down the dune. My hasee backpack came off and landed few feet away from me. When I got up and look up sand was blowing over me. It was a huge sandstorm that came out from nowhere. The dune was protecting me but not for long. So I gab my bag and took out an old pair of goggles that I found and fix a few days back and put it on. I thought about going back home, but the wind was too strong. I did know were a cave was at, so I went there. I did not know how long the storm would lest, but I did fond the cave in no time. I went in and found other pets and their owners.

I was scare to see four humans, but I will not go outside in that sandstorm again. I went to a corner and check my bag. I didn't have much in it. My food and water was gone from the time I fell down the dune. I wasn't happy about it, so I put my bag down and sat down to. A green gelert came up to me and gave me a bottle of water and a green apple. With out saying a word, she went back her owner and two other pets.

I stay by myself, but I kept looking back at the family that the green gelert is with. The two other pets were a blue zafara and a blue korbat. The gelert went back and forth to the three other owners and their pets. Some of the pets had petpets with them. When the first night came the owners and their pets stay close to each other to keep warm, but I was alone. A hour past and everyone was asleep, except the green gelert, her owner and me. I saw a light moving around the room staying close to one of the groups for a minute or two then went to the next group. It came to me and I saw it was a melton, a petpet. I didn't see this petpet around, I only saw Lost Desert petpets and that they were wild. It stops a few feet, but I can feel the heat from it and I was warming up. It left and went to her, she nod at it and said, "Just remember Chimera stay one or two minutes, okay." The melton hiss like it under stood and it went to one of the group. I was feeling tire, so I lay down and close my eyes. I can sense that the green gelert and her owner were watching me.

Zipplis stop writing when his stomach growled. "Is it all ready lunch time." He said to himself. He went down to see what Voilet have left him. All the petpets came after him. Landstar in front, next is Kuriboh, then Chimera, and last is Waboku. On the classic dining table there is a cherry juice, cheeseburger and strawberry trifle. He sat down and starts to eat. He ate half of his cheeseburger when he looks down at the petpets. They were begging, so he spit the half cheeseburger in to four pieces and gave it to them. "Eat up you guys." He finishes the strawberry trifle and his cherry juice and went back up stair.

I woke up buy a sound of wings flapping. It was the korbat that was with the green gelert, looking at me from above. "Batty leave him alone?" The owner said. "Okay mom." He left and went to her. I ate what was left of the food that I had. I was thinking about my sister and brother when I got up the courage to go them and said hi. The owner, name Voiletwis, smile at me when I got there. "Thank you for the water and the green apple." I said. "You're welcome. I'm Voiletwis, this is Batty Angel Koda." Voiletwis pointed to the blue korbat. "Call me Batty." "This is Sorcererwing." She pointed to the blue zafara. "Meet you is nice it to." "Say it right Sorcerer." The green gelert said without opening her eyes. The zafara stick out her tongue. "What I said is, It is nice to meet you. Happy Phoenix." Sorcererwing stick out her tongue again. "And this is Phoenixwiz." Phoenixwiz just open one of her eyes and said hi. "My name is Zipplis and it's nice to meet you. I was told that pets was slaves to humans." "Who said that?" Phoenixwiz asked. "My sister." I didn't believe that I just told them that it was my sister, some how I trusted them. "I guest she doesn't like humans. What do you think about humans, Zipplis?" Voiletwis asked. "I don't know. She told me that humans are bad, but I guest not all humans are bad." I said.

Hours went by and we talk. They told me that they were caught in the sandstorm when they left Sakhmet City to go home. Phoenixwiz found the cave, and then she helps the other three owners and their pets in the cave. I told them about my older sister and brother and that they must be worry about me. That night we slept together so Chimera the Melton wills only have four groups to worm up and later that night the sandstorm stop.

The next morning everyone ate and was ready to leave. Voiletwis gave me her neohome address and told me that we can came and visit her any time as long as she get a latter first. We wave goodbye and I went home. It took me two hours to get home, but when I got there my home was gone. The house was in shamble, the well was full of sand and the garden was destroyed. I look for my sister and brother but didn't find them. I was about to leave when I saw a letter on what was the front door. It said, 'Zipplis, We went looking for you when the sandstorm hit. If you get home before we do stay home and we be back. Love you, sister and brother.' I stay for a whole day and they didn't come back.

I went to Sakhmet City to ask any one if they know were Neopia Central is. Then I walk all the way there and found Voiletwis neohome. At the time they wasn't home so I waited outside for them. I guest I fell asleep waiting for them because next thing I knew I was on a green seat with a blanket on me. I could hear Voiletwis talking with the others in the other room. "I guest he doesn't have a family anymore if he came here by himself." Voiletwis said.

"Can he stay here?" Batty said.

"I can't see way not, but it's up to him."

"Yes." Batty cheer.

"Now it's off to bed, Batty." I could hear him moan as he went up stair. The others move around the house and went to bed too. They'll lit me stay here before I ask. She was wrong about some humans. There are some that will be nice to us. Then I fell asleep to wake up the next morning in my new home with my new family.

"Get back here Sorcerer." Zipplis heard Phoenixwiz yelling at Sorcererwing about something. Zipplis was about to finish when footsteps came running up stairs. After that Sorcererwing came running in Zipplis room and shut the door. Outside there was a loud thud on the door. He could hear Phoenix mumbling outside the door. Then she left, but probably didn't go to far. Zipplis look at Sorcererwing hand to see a baby paint brush plushie. "Hee hee, Voilet finely got it." She said showing it to Zipplis, "I'm going to have fun with it."

"Just make sure Phoenix doesn't kill you." He said. Sorcererwing opens the door, pecks out to see if Phoenixwiz was still out there, and ran out and down stairs. The three petpets went out to meet their owners. Zipplis shook his head and went back writing.

My new family is just weird. Phoenixwiz is lot like my sister. She helps Voilet with the cooking and kept an eye out for us. Sorcererwing love to tease Phoenix about the baby paint brush that Voilet will be getting for her. All in all, Sorcerer is a fun loving zafara and a caring member of the family. Batty Angel Koda is... well I don't know. Phoenix did say to me that Batty was found in the Haunted Woods and that he lost his mother. Batty is quite and sometimes like to be left alone, but he can be just like Sorcererwing when the time is right. Last is Voiletwis, she is quite and like to save stuff. In all she cares for us and make sure that we are healthy. She does stay out of Phoenix and Sorcerer fights, but also step in when she had enough of it. I like it here, but I do miss my home and my family.

Zipplis put the basic pen down. Voiletwis came in and sat down on the fresh bamboo bed. "So, how was your time alone here." Voilet said.

"Quite." Zipplis said as a crash was heard down stair.

Voilet look at the electric notebook. "Are you finished?"

"Yes I just finished it." He hand the electric notebook to Voilet.

"If they are alive they will find you."

"I hope so, Voilet." There was anther crash down stair.

"I better stop them before they destroy the house again."

"Need help?" He said.

"I need all the help I can get, Zip, with those two." They left the room. As Zipplis left his room he was hoping that they are alive and if so maybe with a family of their own.

The End 


End file.
